Bring your own device (BYOD) refers to using one's own device, for example, a mobile intelligent terminal such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer to work, that is, installing enterprise software on one's own device and setting enterprise resources to work. For an enterprise, BYOD imposes a great challenge on enterprise information security. High security becomes a primary problem to be resolved in an enterprise-level BYOD solution.
Currently, most of solutions to resolving a security problem of BYOD are to make special customization of an intelligent terminal, and make special customization of user software in order to ensure security of enterprise data. Further, BYOD can be used only when mobile informatization client software is installed on a mobile terminal. For example, a smartphone is used as a terminal carrier, and a server is deployed in the enterprise and used for interworking between a mobile phone and a computer network such that the mobile phone can interact with almost all enterprise-level services and management systems such as an office system and a financial system of the enterprise. However, such a solution requires to perform customized development or modification on user software for an enterprise, which may increase difficulty of solution implementation and increase expenditure input of the enterprise.